Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-3017217-20140213125652/@comment-6281696-20140214005106
Immortality isn't counterable, that's kind of the whole point. The best one can do is buy time until you stop being immortal, but beyond that they can't do anything to stop you from being immortal (unlike say armor which you can circumvent with penetration, or healing which you can reduce with certain buffs, his opponent can't take his immortality away). Anyway, forcing him to waste his R is borderline impossible as that requires a threat that can actually kill him. As long as he isn't in a fight he isn't under such a threat as very few characters can engage on him and essentially oneshot him. If he is in a fight, it buys him extra time. Even when triggering it early very few champions lack the damage to kill him in the six second time frame, so in virtually all cases it will never be entirely wasted. Now as for the time & effort required. First, it requires a reasonable amount of damage to force him to use it. This is damage that does not go on say the ADC or Mage, thus he already absorbs a considerable amount of damage even though he isn't actually a tank. Secondly his R takes 6 seconds. In order to CC him for the duration it'l require a considerable amount of spellsm which now again are not used on the others. Spells you again cannot use on the other high threats, so not only has he now absorbed a considerable amount of damage, he also has absorbed a considerable amount of CC. Now he is finally mortal again & you actually still need to finish him off, requiring a bit more damage. If you dont do that you essentially have a guy with a good 1k+ dps going mental in the middle of your team which even tanks can't survive for long. All in all this means you end up with the choice of either spending half your teams capabilities on order to take out 1 guy, while getting wrecked by his friends, or get killed by him. By comparison take Yorick's ulti. It works relativly similar in that it makes the target momentarly ignore death, however if you do manage to kill him at the end of the duration he still dies if he was actually killed (plus if you kill him twice he also dies). Or Kayle's ulti, which thanks to the much shorter duration doesn't turn the target into a temporary immortal tank, but only really works if timed well to migitate a sudden burst of damage (which is why she is so popular in mid as mages have worse consistent damage). They allow for countering as Yorick's can be countered by being killed twice, whereas Kayle's has a short enough duration you can bait her into thinking your doing a heavy burst combo, then wait half a second and kill her afterall. In the case of Trynda the only remote chance you stand at baiting him is if you can oneshot him from full health, at which point he'd need to use it as soon as you engage. Basicly Trynda's R is a skill that is nigh on impossible to waste, comes at no cost, provides a ridiculously long period of immortality in a game where being killed in under a second is a common occurance, which yes is OP and broken. Add to that the fact that he deals large amounts of damage and is increadibly mobile and you get one of the most obnoxious champions to play against. However riot appears to think that as long as their is some way to defeat a champion he is balanced, regardless of how ridiclously many hoops you need to jump through in order to pull it off.